The Memory
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spinoff by DS.This is The Misfit's Sixth year Summer, when Artimis realizes that there may be more to Severus in her heart and that maybe he isnt such an ass after all... Read and Review


**The Memory  
**_By: Deep Shadows_

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own Severus Snape, Remus Lupin or Arthur and Molly. I do own Artimis Callabella and my accomplice in trouble EckoStalker, own Alexis Whyte. I own the plot and the very OCC attitude of Snape.

**_Author's note:_ **This has been sitting in my computer since before last Thanksgiving. I just never finished typing it. This is the first Memory Artimis has of when she realized she had a thing for Professor Snape and that to her he was much more than a greasy git. Hopefully all of you get the ending, even though it is vague. Enjoy

_

* * *

_

Artimis was spending her sixth year summer at Professor Lupin's house with Alexis, having the best summer of their lives. One morning, Alexis woke up ill and Lupin made her stay in bed. Artimis, though she felt bad, wasn't sick and had read every book for the upcoming year cover to cover. Even with her disciplinary 'duties' Artimis managed to get and 'O' in almost every subject. In Divination she earned an acceptable grade, but it's not like she was going to pursue a life of reading tealeaves anyway. Remus had a mission he was assigned to and told Artimis that she would have to keep an eye on Alexis while he was gone, and if she had any trouble she was to owl Molly Weasley immediately. There was a slight rapping at the door and Remus let in the soaked Potion's Professor.

"Good Day Severus." Remus said, grabbing his coat.

"Indeed. Where pray tell is the other half of the deadly duo?" Severus said, pointing to Artimis.

"Professor, She's sick. Cold or something. Oh, and it's The Misfits, sir." Artimis intoned, throwing a paper ball in to the trashcan. "Three points."

"Humph. I see. Have you even BEGUN reading your text book fro NEWT Potions?" He asked, his arms folding across his chest in the "fear me" stance.

"Yep, finished it too." Artimis replied, lounging on Remus's couch in her PJ's. She smirked and stretched out fully, yawning contently. Snape snorted at her.

"Finished? I have trouble believing that. You know my NEWT's classes are very difficult and not to be taken lightly."

" I completely understand that. Half the potion's I could do in my sleep. Hm... Tried that before... Almost worked..." She said, rolling over on the couch and closing her eyes. Severus growled at her discourtesy and Remus laughed lowly.

"Com on Sev. I've seen her reading all summer. Let's go get this done so I can get home."

"Very well. Perhaps I should test Ms. Callabella's knowledge later?" Severus said as they walked out the door. As soon as Artimis heard the telltale pop of them disapprating she leapt up and went upstairs.

"Prancer. I feel like crap. What are we going to do today?" Alexis asked piteously from her lower bunk. Lupin had installed bunk beds, so Artimis would have her own bed when she came over.

"No we today Starburst. You get to study and I'm going Ridge Riding." Artimis said, tossing the NEWT's Potion Textbook to Alexis.

"Ridge Riding? Alone? You could get hurt! And you can't leave me!"

"I need some me time. If I'm not back before Lupin, cover for me?" Artimis asked.

"Um... Alright, but you owe me. Take my three-wheeler. Brakes are sensitive." Alexis said fishing her keys of her nightstand.

"Thanks. I'll be careful and if I run into trouble, you'll know." Artimis spoke putting her index finger to her temple.

"You better be careful, Remus'll tell your dad and it'll be no magic for a month." Alexis said, rolling over and going back to sleep. Artimis changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. As Artimis tightened her belt, she thought about her last unapproved ride and banished the thought as she headed out to the garage. She leapt on Alexis's green three-wheeler and revved the engine.

_Toodles_

_(Love ya)_ Alexis's sleepy mind replied. Artimis drove the vehicle out of the garage and turned towards the ridges. With a final glance toward Alexis's window she sped off.

"Bloody things, too loud, but fast enough." Artimis mumbled to herself. She reached the cliffs and put her helmet on and closed the visor. She got all prepped and took off, leaping ledges and turning the corners like the maniac she was.

"Wild Thang. Dun Dun Dun. You make my heart sing." She sung to herself as she leapt off some of the higher cliffs.

She sped around a corner on one of the cliffs she had never seen and saw a large jump ahead of her. She instantly argued and decided to take the risk. She increased her speed and navigated towards it. As she grew closer, she realized that she couldn't take the jump. She reached the edge and slammed on the brakes, forgetting Alexis's warning. The green tri-cycle stopped but Artimis didn't. As Artimis tumbled over the cliff she yelled out for Alexis.

------------------------------------

Remus invited Severus over for a bit so that he could indeed test Artimis. They walked up to Lupin's front door in the rain and went inside. The house looked almost exactly like it had when they left and Lupin knew something was wrong.

"Artimis?" He called out and received no reply. He quickly rushed upstairs, Severus, feeling the apprehension, followed closely. They opened Alexis's door and Remus sighed as he saw her sleeping. Severus stated, "I'll go see if Callabella is outside."

"NO! ARTIMIS Don't fall. Hold ON! They are here!" Alexis yelled sitting up abruptly.

Lupin rushed to her side, and wrapped her in his arms. She was very hot and looked dehydrated.

"Where is Artimis? What is she holding on too?" Remus asked.

"She... She told me not to tell... But her grip is slipping... She is trying to climb back up... but the rain..."Alexis mumbled. Severus looked at Remus and Remus nodded. Severus took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. He saw images of Artimis struggling to hold onto a strap in the rain.

"Cliffs. She is at the cliffs. The bloody place you fool play around at." Severus intoned standing quickly.

"Alexius what is Artimis doing at the cliffs?"

"Ridge Riding... She was trying to take dead man's jump, but she choked and fell." Alexis whined, her breath rasping.

"Remus, she needs to be taken to St. Mungo's right now. She is very ill. I'll go find Artimis." Severus said urgently.

"I'll send for Arthur and Molly to come..."

"I'm capable of finding her myself. Get Alexis to the hospital." Severus yelled throwing him a tea-dolly. Remus nodded and used the port-key and Severus went downstairs, grabbed a broom, and headed out into the rain.

---------------------------------

Artimis threw her arms out in an attempt to grab anything. She snatched a hold of a root and quickly hit the wall of the cliff with her body. It knocked the wind out of her and she nearly let go. After a few seconds she pulled of her belt and lashed it to the root. She sat there, clung to it for a few hours. Then the rain started again. It was cold and she was growing weak, and to top it all off her grip was slipping. Alexis told her mentally that someone was coming and she cursed herself.

"Foolhardy. Reckless. All equal dead. Damn it." She mumbled as the rock face became slippery. She clung there, slowly losing consciousness and holding on for dear life.

---------------------------------

Severus hopped on the broom and took of towards the woods, towards the place that he had been to once before. He knew the girls and Remus enjoyed riding those bloody muggle machines over cliffs and such. He moved to a clearing that leads the cliffs. He quickly dove around the cliffs, fighting the wind, stopping to peer in each ravine. Not know which one was dead man's jump. He then turned a corner and saw Alexis's unmistakable green contraption on the edge of a large jumping cliff. He stopped his broom and dropped it on the ground, mud splashing up on his feet. He ran to the edge of the cliff, dropping to his knees to peer over it. The wind picked up and Severus's hair was whipping all about. He saw Artimis about twenty feet down and clinging to a large root.

"Artimis! Are you awake?" He yelled but the sound was lost in the wind.

"Accio Artimis." Snape's said, pulling his wand out. Artimis's body began rising, but she snagged on something and didn't quite know he was up there.

"Artimis! Look up for Bloody Sake." He yelled as he intoned, "Lumos". He put his wand in his mouth. Artimis must have heard him this time and she quickly undid the belt holding her in place. Severus watched her rise to him and when she was about tow feet from him she snatched her from the air, pulling her on to the ground d beside him as he fell back on his rear. She was cold, shivering, but she was mumbling something. He picked her up in his lap and she curled up to him, rain soaked and muddy. Severus felt relief and disappointment all at once. He was relieved that she was alright, but disappointed that she took this adventure.

"Angel. So cold. Sent me my angel." Artimis was mumbling into his chest and he shook his head disdainfully.

"Artimis, be quiet. I'll get you back to Remus's" He said, slowly standing as he held her. He tried to make her walk but she just ended up falling. Exasperated, cold, and worried, he simply held her and apparated to Lupin's house. She fell on the floor in shock as they appeared in Lupin's kitchen. She was shaking violently, her lips were blue and she curled up on the floor.

"Night Angel." She whispered

"No you don't." Severus said, leaning down on the floor and straightening her up. "Artimis I am telling you no to go to sleep. You need to change."

He quickly picked her up and moved her upstairs. He was amazed at how light she was, sure that Alexis even weighed more than her. He set her down in her room on one of the chairs and asked, "You clothes. Where do you keep them?"

"I'll get them." She groaned crawling weakly over to a chest. She opened it and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. He watched her carefully, not sure of how this was going to work. Artimis obviously didn't care he was there because she sat down and began stripping her shirt off with her back to him. He turned away and wondered how it was that he always ended up being around when she was on the verge of killing herself. He heard muffled cursing and he turned to see her fighting with her balance while trying to get her pants up. She wobbled about and nearly fell, but caught the end of the bunk with her hand. Severus walked over, his face focused on hers and he grabbed her shoulder, steadying her. She got her pants up and tried to say something but her knees gave out and she fell. He quickly slipped his arms under hers and lifted her up. He walked her down stairs carefully, saying for her to watch her step. They reached the living room and a loud boom of thunder sent Artimis leaping into the couch out of Severus's reach. She grabbed a blanket of the couch.

Severus held back a chuckle, being amused thoroughly, and asked, "Artimis are you alright now." She nodded her head and moved over, putting her hand on the couch for him to sit. He did and asked, "Artimis, why did you go out alone?"

"S...S...Sorry, Needed to relax and f...feel free." She stuttered through chattering teeth. He grabbed the blanket from behind him and tossed it over her.

"You could have died. I would have expected this out of Whyte, but not you, not by yourself." He said disdainfully.

"I know." She replied lowly and terrified. Another boom sounded and Artimis grabbed a hold of his arm. Severus looked at her and she had the shaky, scared animal look in her eyes.

"Come here." He said as she leapt away from him, realizing she had grabbed him.

"Sorry, I..." She said, sliding towards him.

"How cold are you?" He asked, placing the back of his hand on her cheek. She looked at him oddly and replied, "VERY."

"I see, come closer." HE said softly, caring almost. She did so and he grabbed his shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders and then embracing her slightly. She stiffened and inhaled deeply.

"Body Warmth. It's uncomfortable for me too. But IT will make you warm." He said matter-of-factly, releasing her and letting her get comfortable as she crawled into his lap. She curled up to him and reluctantly laid her head on his chest.

"You tell a soul I let you sleep on me and you will pay." He said, semi-jokingly.

"Yes Sir." She said as she yawned and closed her eyes. Thunder sounded and she cringed, but Severus put a hand on her back and patted it gently.

"It's alright, go back to sleep." He said. She smiled and he felt her relax, after a few minutes she was asleep. For fear of waking her up if he moved, he simply grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head, waiting for Remus to get back. Artimis moved slightly, and then curled up to him, her head leaning on his chest, her legs tossed over his lap and her arms around her waist. He grimaced at his touch but didn't want to make her move because of how close she had come to hypothermia this time. He leaned his head back and thought to himself, _Artimis, you are going to end up killing on of us one of these days... _As he drifted slowly off to sleep.

----------------------------------

"Severus... Wake up..." A low voice whispered. Severus wearily opened his eyes to see Remus tow feet from him.

"What do..." He asked but Remus who pointed towards Severus's lap shushed him. Severus looked down to see Artimis curled up with a pillow, her head in his lap. She was breathing deeply obviously sleeping. Severus let a small smile grace his lips before looking back at Lupin. Remus smiled at him and removed his overcoat, stepping back. Severus tried to position himself out from under her but had little success.

"Let me help Sev." Remus whispered.

"I can manage." Severus hissed back slowly, picking Artimis's head up gently and moving smoothly of the couch. Artimis's head jerked up and she looked around panicked. Her eyes fell on Severus and she relaxed, sitting up and stretching slightly.

"Was that a bad dream?" She asked precariously.

"I'm afraid not." Remus replied, her head snapped in his direction and she rubbed her eyes and then again.

"Why don't you have?... Oh never mind, you'll think I'm insane."

"Callabella. We don't think we know." Severus replied snarkily.

"Tu sei mio angelo e mie protezione. Grazie. Io dovere tu in vitale." Artimis spouted in rough Italian. Both Professors looked at her in confusion as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"What was that Artimis?" Remus asked walking towards her.

"I... Don't know." She replied quietly, removing her hand.

"Something in Italian, I know that much." Remus said looking to Snape who looked dumbfounded.

"But... I don't know Italian. She sated Severus shook his head and stated, " No you don't, your pronunciation was terrible, but I got the idea. Never say it again."

"Severus what did she-" Remus questioned.

"It was for my ears alone. I must go I have kept my work waiting for far too long." Severus said looking at Artimis in amazement. He strode out the door and Remus looked at Artimis curiously.

"I'm in big trouble aren't I?" She said knowingly.

"Absolutely but I'm glad you ok."

"It's ok. I don't mind being in trouble. I deserve it."

"What? Are you sure your alright?" Remus asked.

Artimis looked out the window towards the stalking figure of Severus Snape, with black raven wings and a shadow halo, just before he apparated and replied," never been better." with a large smile on her face.


End file.
